The Flute
by kagome234
Summary: chapter 8 up, for those of you who do not know of this story Inuyasha finds his long lost sister, but some mishaps hppen along the way, rated for language and kissing
1. Default Chapter

_Hey this is my first fan fic so be gentle with the reviews k?_

_And for further notice I do not own inuyasha_

_That's rumiko takahashi's department_

_Enjoy_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING " screamed a very angry Kagome_

_I WOULD EXPECT THIS FROM MIROKU BUT NOT YOU!!!!_

"What are you yelling about now?" said a very confused Inuyasha (why is she always screaming I'm right here)

"You were spying on me when I was taking a bath duh you should know you were the one doing it"

"I was not I smelled something new but familiar to me in the air and it brought me over here"

_" Oh I'm sorry what was it?"_

"My mom" 

As Inuyasha said this Kagome noticed a deep and confused look in his eyes.

(_But I thought Inuyashas mom was dead how would Inuyasha be able to smell her if she's dead)_

_"Are you sure its your mom?"_

" I think I would know my moms own scent" Inuaysha said very sharply 

"But it's like somewhat different"

I'm sorry it's so short I am very short on time 

Write more lately

Plz review 


	2. the lostfound sister

I revised chapter 2 a bit hope you like 

_Chapter 2 the lost/found sister_

_Kagome and Inuyasha decided to head back to camp._

_When they got there they saw Miroku unconscious with 9 huge lumps on his head,_

_And Sango picking up camp with an irritated look on her face and she was constantly looking back at Miroku._

_"Hey sango" said Kagome trying to sound cheerful_

_"Huh oh Hey Kagome" said Sango_

_" Miroku up to his tricks again?" Kagome asked knowing the answer already_

_"Yes," said sango with ice cold eyes_

_"Can we go to Keades yet?" said a very impatient Inuyasha._

_" When and ever if Miroku gets up" said sango sounding quite pleased with herself_

_" WAKE UP YOU LAZY PERVETD MUNK" Yelled Inuyasha right into Mirokus ear_

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed a startled Miroku_

_"What did you do that for?"_

_"Were leaving come on," said Inuyasha_

_"Oh ok" said Miroku getting up very slowly he had a major headache._

_``````````````````````_

_When they finaly got to Kaedes hut the scent Inuyasha had smelled was so strong its all he could smell. And he could have sworn he knew this person. It smelled human but the only humans he knew were right by his sides and in a hut. Not counting Kikyo._

_"hello Everybody how was thy trip" yelled Keade when she saw them coming._

_" Hey " yelled everybody but Inuyasha_

_" Hey you old bird has anyone  I know been by here?"_

_"No not that I know of the only people who have been here was a group from a village not to far from here" _

_"what was the village leaders name?" asked inuyasha impatiently_

_" I think her name is Migume (mey- gu- mey)_

_I've known her for about a year now"_

_All of a sudden Inuyasha eyes got big_

**_   Flashback_**

**_This was in Inuyasha old home when he was a kid._**

**_"come on Inuyasha play with me"_**

**_whined a little girl with hair black as night and eyes blue like the ocean_**

**_"No not right now I'm looking for mom"_**

**_"lady migume please come with me" called a guard_**

**_"ok see you later inuyasha"_**

**_       end flash back_**

****

" that's the last time I ever saw her" whispered Inuyasha

_Kagome heard him though_

_"what do you know Migume?"_

_yes I think I do I think shes my sister"_

_well did you like it _

_more 2 come latta bye_


	3. we meet after so long

Sorry it took so long for me to get up a new chapter I was swamped with homework well here you go

Chapter 3                                       we finally meet

"What do you mean your sister?" asked Kagome

Now everyone heard her and wanted to know what was going on.

"Would yaw shut up wench," growled Inuyasha

"She did look somewhat like you inuyasha," said kaede

"She did?" said inuyasha 

"Yes but its only because you resemble your mother" explained kaede

"I remember now"

**FLASHBACK**

"Congradulations it's a girl" announced a doctor

"thank you " said Inuyasha's mother once the baby was in her arms

" Inuysha you may come in now" called his mom

"is it a boy?" asked a little Inuyasha

"no it's a girl her name is migume"

"oh darn"

"hah  come and see her"

"she looks like you mother"

**END  FLASHBACK**

"So what does your mom look like Inuyasha?" asked sango bringing Inuyasha out of his trance like state

"Well she has the blackest hair like night, um deep blue pools for eyes and the palest skin light the moon on a clear night"

(U wanted more detail)

"But ye sister inuyasha has a more younger look to her face and is more different than your mom" said keade

"Well where is her village I want to see her to know what happened to her," said inuyasha sounding surprised happy

"Well I think I should clean your wound s first then I'll take you to her"

After that was done they were on their way to migume's village

They got there at sundown

"Why hello Keade who is this you got with y………. migume was stoped short because she just saw Inuyasha step out of the woods.

"Inuyasha?" she asked

"Migume it's been so long I thought you ran away or something"

"come please sit have dinner you must be starving"

"I sure am " yelled shippo

(u thought I forgot about him didn't you)

well hope you like

more to come

much more

bye


	4. The 411

~Sorry it took so long lot on my mind here you go

~ Last time Inuyasha and friends had found Inuyasha's long lost sister Migume lets find out what happens next~

Inside Migume's hut* 

" You guys hungry?" asked Migume with a cheerful smile

(How can she be so cheerful man does she look like mother but not as old)

^ She has black silky hair, blue eyes like pools of water, red eye shadow like sesshomaru, a little bit of lite red lipstick, she is wearing kimono sort of like keade's only with blue pants and a shield a little bit different than sesshomaru's , her hair is up in a high ponytail with a sky blue ribbon, she looks about 16/17 but since she is Inuyasha's sister she's part demon so you don't know how old she is^

" I'm starving, " said shippo happily

"mmm" growled Inuyasha

(Doesn't he know how serious this is) thought Inuyasha angrily

kagome knew that Inuyasha was mad by the look in his eyes so she thought shed break the ice

"  I'm being so rude hi my name is Kagome, this is shippo, and this is…."

" Sweet Kagome I can introduce myself hello fair maiden my name is Miroku" he said with a bow and a smile

" miroku the munk  Keade  has told me about you" said Migume

" She has has she" said Miroku eyeing Keade

"What did she say?"

" That you were a great person"

 Miroku started to smirk and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kagome and shippo eyed Keade with a curious look

" When your not being perverted," she announced

Now that made Inuyasha fall over laughing and the rest just fell over

" She's told me all about all of you guys. When she first told me in the woods where she found me with an arrow in my arm after she brought me to consciousness that you were alive I was overjoyed. I had thought that mother had done to you what she had done to me," said Migume with a sad yet faraway look

"What did she do?" asked inuyasha

" She tried to kill me Inuyasha," said Migume

" WHAT" screamed Inuyasha with a baffled look?

" No I don't believe it…no…your lying" he said

" No im not have you ever heard me lie" she asked

" Well." " About the important things"

"No but I still don't believe mother would have done such a thing" he said with a betrayed look in his eyes

" Umm sorry I brought it up forgets I said anything. ……Well how 'bout some food" 

"Yet yelled Shippo

                                      **And that was the end of that**

~ Later that night~

" AHHHHHHH" screamed a girl

**SLAP**

"What happened asked Inuyasha going into Migume's hut

"URRRRRR MMIROKU" he growled

#  Miroku had snuck into Migumes hut and had started acting perverted again#

" Keade was right you are perverted," she snapped

" Now you shall die I forgave you for doing that to Kagome because she said it was no big deal and sango can take care of herself but when you touch my little sister I can never forgive you now"

Find out what happens to Miroku next time.


	5. Miroku's punishment and the soulpipers t...

Thanks to all you people who reviewed Here you go  
  
Miroku's punishment and the soul piper's tune  
  
" Inuyasha stop" yelled Kagome with her arms stretched out wide "Why should I? " inuyasha half growled/half yelled "Because hes Miroku you should be used to it by now" Kagome yelled in mirokus defence "Yay but she's my sister he should know I'd be mad" Inuyasha yelled back  
  
Shippo broke into the conversation "speaking of Miroku where is he?"  
  
"Yay I haven't heard or seen migume or miroku for a while" said kagome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*in the field*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku wait up" yelled migume running after miroku "What so you want to yell at me to?.... I didn't or wasn't gonna do anything, I wanted to ask you something and I couldn't get to sleep till I asked you" miroku stated "I know I was just spooked I'm so sorry why didn't you tell my brother hat anyways?" she asked  
  
"Like he would have believed me!!!" he shouted right into Migumes face "sorry its just every body I know knows about me being a letcher I cant hide who I am its me but I know not to do anything to you or Kagome or else I'd be dead and I'd think Inuyasha would know that I know that" After miroku was done he took a big breath and sat on the grass and laid down.  
  
"I see..well then why do you stay with them if they hassle you so?" said Migume sitting on the ground "So what did you wanna ask me in my cabin anyways?" "The reason I don't leave them is because there my friends and there not like that all the time, I had a few questions I wanted to ask you # 1 did you and your mom get along that well because from the way you talk you don't seem to like her that much and #2 will you join our group?" 


	6. Naraku's curse part1

Thanks to all who reviewed  
  
Chapter 6 – Naraku's Curse Part 1  
  
"What the ......... what was that?" asked Inuyasha when they got to Migume  
When she turned around everybody was shocked at what they saw, she looked like Sesshomaru, only a smaller nose, light blue eyes instead of gold, her hair was up, and I don't think Sesshomaru would wear those kind of kimonos. "That was the power of a half demon with jewel shards," said Migume with a bit of show off in her voice. "What?!?!, I thought that the serpent only had jewel shards" said Inuyasha looking at Kagome "You ran so fast that I couldn't tell you," she explained  
"Well why didn't you tell me that sooner?" asked Inuyasha starting to get a bid annoyed "Inuyasha the only reason Kagome couldn't scène the shards I had before was because I put a spell on every shard I find so no one who ever comes here will know I have shards unless I become my demon form." Explained Migume " I have one in each leg and I attached to my sword."  
  
"What?.........when......... what the hell is going on here, does anyone know what's going on?" asked a very confused Inuyasha.  
"Well I shall gladly tell you what happened if you just follow me to my cabin and we can have some tea to calm us while I tell you." said Migume with a smile "NO YOU TELL US NOW!" Yelled Inuyasha getting really annoyed by this sudden display of action. "YOU KNOW I'M BEING NICE I REALLY DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING." Yelled Migume right back, so she looked like she was about to slice Inuyasha's head off because she still had the sword in her hand.  
  
"Alright now lets stop this fighting and act like symbolized adults," said Kagome going right in between them trying to settle things down. "No, I'm going back to my village, I was nice, and Inuyasha is acting like a jerk, so I'm not telling you anything, good bye" said Migume, then she brought out her flute played the soul pipers tune and became he old self again and left for her village steaming.  
  
"What's up her ass?" asked Inuyasha "Inuyasha that wasn't very nice Migume was right you are being a jerk, but I know what you mean she is being a bit moody. Said Kagome  
  
"Leave her alone, just a day ago she finds her brother she hasn't seen for years, and she's trying to be nice, but I bet she's confused on the inside/'stated Miroku and left running up to Migume  
  
"Wow, I never heard Miroku talk with such passion in his voice about someone before" Kagome exclaimed  
  
"Errrrrrrrr he acts like he knows my sister so well" growled Inuyasha with his arms crossed over his chest and the he walked away into the forest" well there goes acting like symbolized adults" said Kagome and she started to go back to Migume's village  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the forest with Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Stupid Miroku, thinks he knows my sister so well, stupid Migume so ficken delicate." Said Inuyasha while he steamed in a tree "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a voice off in the distance All of a sudden Inuyasha's eyes got really huge and he started sniffing the air. "That's Kagome's scent and Narakus scent." Said Inuyasha as he lept out of the tree and and began to run light speed to the village "Sniff... That's Migu 


	7. Narakus' cure part 2

Chapter 7~ Naraku's curse part 2  
  
Sry it's been so long well here it is and thank you hyperferret for Ur review it's much appreciated.  
  
"I can't say anymore I'm sorry" Migume replied with tears forming at the rims of her pale blue eyes. "Err your really starting to piss me off," said Inuyasha angrily "Were wasting time we got to go find Kagome come one" he said and started along the path  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Along The Way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Naraku's castle he said you'd know where it would be" asked miroku "Follow Me" she replied grimly and started going a bit faster. ~~~~~~~~~~~~Naraku's castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Let ...Me...Go," said Kagome struggling to get free from the chains that binded her legs and wrists to the wall of Naraku's castle. "In due time, for now just hang there why we wait for them to come to rescue you" said Naraku taking a sip of sake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with the others~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wait up Migume" called shippo "Miroku I think she's trying to ditch us" he said to the monk.  
  
(These are Migume's thoughts~ This is for the best, I guess, I suppose I was never meant to be happy in my life span, but that doesn't mean I have to drag them down with me. I'll have Naraku release Kagome then they'll never see me or hear from me again.)  
  
Then Migume went ahead and played a little tune on her flute and ran ahead in a tornado like dust followed her, the others were left in her dust. "You were right Shippo," said Miroku wiping some dirt from his clothes. "What does she think she's doing?" asked an angry Inuyasha. "I think she doesn't want us to follow her," said Shippo. "She's going to save Kagome herself," said Miroku finishing Shippo's sentence. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Naraku's castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "She's on her way milord," said Kagura outside of the room, which held Kagome and Naraku. "Very good show her in when she gets here" he said with a smirk. "Very well" she replied and went to wait outside.  
  
"Tell me the rest, what happened to her after?" asked Kagome "You are a very impatient child." Said Naraku" Fine I'll go on, So as you know Migume's Mother sold her to me, the lord I impersonate as, because she was just too much to handle with her uncontrollable demon powers, even though she was only half demon she still had incredible powers, so she sold Migume to me so I could control her powers, that's when I made the flute, I can control her level of demon powers from human to that demon form Inuaysha gets when he's at the brink of death and without his sword, and I can also control her emotions too, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "he laughed evilly, with fire in his eyes.  
  
"You're a monster" kagome told him "no not a monster a demon" he said with a chuckle "Migume would never ever do anything you said to do" she replied "She would if she had no choice," Migume said coming through Naraku's door. "Ah. Migume I knew you would show eventually "Naraku said getting up and walking over to her and put his two fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards and brought his head down and did the unthinkable, HE kissed her.  
  
(Why doesn't she pull; away) thought Kagome After Naraku went away from migume he said" Ok a promise is a promise Kagura take Kagome and put her outside she is free to go" he said waving his hand. "What ever you say milord" she said and brought her and pushed her out the door and just like dust the castle vanished into thin air.  
  
Well what do u think? Getting good huh? More next time please review! 


	8. Migume under Naraku's control

Hey thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far well here you go 

Chapter 8 Migume Under Naraku's control 

            Kagome lay conscious on the cold hard floor just staring into space still trying to forget what she saw just minutes ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I knew you'd see it my way" Said Naraku walking up to migume and putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head upward a she brought his down and did the unthinkable he kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could he kiss her?" Kagome tried to say but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"KAGOMMEEE" Yelled Inuyasha when he saw Kagome on the ground.

"Kagome are you hurt…. where's Migume…what happened here?" asked Inuyasha why'll he sat her up and trying to get her out of her trance like state, but all she could say, more like whisper, was "why didn't she do anything to stop him and he kissed her".

"Kagome snap out of it where is Migume, What happened here?" asked Inuyasha getting a bit worried about Kagome.

"_He kissed her, why didn't she do anything,"_ whispered Kagome with a blank look upon her face.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha shaking kagome

'Inuyasha, aren't these chains?" asked Miroku over a little ways away from them with shippo.

"Yea they are" he replied" Kagome what did Naraku do to you?" he asked again but this time he slapped her across the face.

"Huh? Oh Inuyashaaaa!" Kagome cried as she hugged Inuyasha cross the waist.

" Kagome what happened here" he asked sternly getting annoyed by the question

"First I got to tell you something," she said sitting up

"What?" he replied

Then Kagome told them what Naraku told her

~~ That after Migume got struck down by an arrow Naraku picked her up in the forest, and he could tell that here was great demonic power locked up inside of her so he brought her back to his castle and made the flute so he wouldn't get attacked by her and then Kagome told them what the flute does~~

"So that what the flute is all about, but what about the sword?" asked Inuyasha still a bit hazy

"Naraku got Totosai to make it for Migume out of her fang" explained Kagome

"No wonder she despises her mother this much" Miroku said under his breath but Inuyasha heard him anyways.

"What did you say?" growled Inuyasha

" She made me promise not to tell you, but I think you should hear this anyways, Migume told me she hates her mom and that her mom hated her and that she was always in the way and that she only cared for you" he explained" and she planned for Migume to be struck down and taken away by Naraku".

"She actually said that to you?' asked Inuyasha surprisingly calm

"Yes I'm afraid she did," he said

"One thing I don't understand is how did Kaede find her, if Naraku did" asked Inuyasha 

"Oh I remember, she escaped about 50 some years ago, but was injured by and arrow before she got away and was put into a deep sleep until Keade found her, I guess Naraku was making sure he would always be able to find her." Kagome said.

" You know we got to find her Inuyasha," said Miroku

"I know that monk" he replied

"Even if it is probably a trap" said Shippo

"Well duh " said Kagome

So they started off, in the direction Inuyasha said had a faint smell of Naraku.

"Kagome you never told me what happened at naraku's castle" he asked her as they ran because she was on his back.

"Um…. You don't want to… Nothing absolutely nothing."She said nervously

"I can sense when your lying Kagome tell the truth" aid Inuyasha

"Well… ummm you don't want to know," she said

"Tell Me," he said angrily

"Well… ok Naraku kissed Migume" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear

"WHAT?!?!" he exclaimed stopping and dropping Kagome

"OWWW, what did you do that for?" Kagome asked getting up.

" Why do ya think my sister just kissed my arch nemesis?" He stated very loudly

"WHAT?" asked Miroku

"Yea, He kissed her right in front of me, I'm sorry Miroku.

"Why should I care, it's none of my business right?" miroku said starting to go off through the trail, but faster then before.

"Come one were wasting time" he called back at them.

"Kagome, are you sure your ok? your still trembling a bit?" Inuyasha asked as they went again.

" Yes, Inuyasha I'm fine, its just you know how cold Naraku is think about how cold his castle is brrr" she said shaking a bit.

"Oh, here it will keep you warm." Inuyasha said putting his red kimono shirt over her shoulders

"Thank you" she said

" Come one we gotta be close by now" he said as Kagome got on his back again.

They were in the deep forest (fukai mori, sry I couldn't resist, I know its kinda stupid, but I don't care) they started hearing a long noted flute song.

" I smell Kagura… and Migume," said Inuyasha

"Huh?" Said Miroku looking upwards and making the first sound he's made in hours.

What did you think?

Plz review the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up.


	9. Author's Note

I just wanted to say, I am sorry for being so long with new chappies. I lost a whole notebook filled with chapters I had written, so I had to re-write a lot of them, I am almost done, and then I will get on my computer and type them up for you to enjoy. Thank you my loyal fans.

Sayonara for now 

Kagome234


End file.
